1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen on which a display image by a projection assembly such as a projector is enlarged and projected, and more specifically relates to a portable screen assembly that is easy to carry and can be installed at an arbitrary location such as a floor or a table, and an expanding and contracting column, and a handling tool used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image from a projector is generally enlarged, projected and displayed on a reflective screen. Of such screens, some are generally accommodated in a housing mounted on a ceiling or a side wall, and are electrically or manually extended as occasion demands. Hanging screens or screens with a tripod are used by hanging or locating them at a desired place.
Recently, along with an increase of meetings in companies or offices, there is an increasing demand for a simply-structured portable screen assembly that can be carried easily with a projector and that can be installed on a floor, a meeting desk or a table in a meeting room to project an image from the projector. Under such circumstances, a portable screen in which a screen wound around a spring-biased roll is stored in a storage case is proposed. As such a portable screen assembly, there are proposed a type that installs a storage case at an arbitrary location and pulls up a screen with use of an elastic force of a spring or the like by a pantograph, and a type that engages a screen to a foldable column attached to a storage case (e.g., JP-U No. H06-36048).
On the other hand, along with the popularization of a projector for projection of television images in homes, there is an increasing demand for a household portable screen assembly.